In meinen nassen Schuhen
by Paragua
Summary: Sirius und James amüsieren sich prächtig. Severus nicht. Es ist nur wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen er unfreiwillig Unterwäschemodel spielt. Und dass Sirius ein bisschen Muffensausen bekommt, macht es auch nicht besser. Nicht viel. angedeutet SB/SS


**

* * *

**

**In meinen nassen Schuhen**

Jedem, der sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie es ist, kopfüber fünf Meter über dem See in der Luft zu schweben, verzweifelt am letzten Zipfel seines Umhangs zu zerren, den man ihm gerade auszuziehen versucht, und zu wissen, dass bei jedem Ruck des Stoffes der Zauberstab in einer der Taschen ein kleines Stückchen weiter in Richtung entgültigen Falls rutscht, kann ich versichern, dass es nicht die schönste aller Erfahrungen ist.

Jedem, der sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie es ist, fünf Meter über der glitzernden Wasseroberfläche Mitte März an einem lauen Abend mit beiden Händen am Gürtel zu versuchen, seine sieben Sachen am Körper zu behalten, wehrlos und hilflos zappelnd, dem kann ich versichern, dass es sehr kalt ist, SEHR kalt, aber vor Allem erniedrigend, SEHR erniedrigend.

Jedem, der sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie es ist, wenn man bis auf Boxershorts entkleidet fünf Meter über dem See schwebt, wenn unter einem Kleidung und Zauberstab vollgesogen mit gründlichem Seewasser zu versinken drohen, wenn man unfreiwillig im letzten Dämmerlicht seinen jugendlich glatten, knochigen, nahezu nackten Körper gefühlten eintausend lachenden Mitschülern darbietet, dem kann ich versichern, dass es hart an die Grenze dessen stößt, was ein normaler Sechzenjähriger bereit ist, zu ertragen.

Und jedem, der sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie es ist, wenn man aus fünf Metern Höhe nahezu nackt in einen eiskalten See fällt, mitten hinein in den sinkenden Haufen Kleidung, panisch nach Luft schnappend, dem kann ich versichern, dass es erniedrigend, aber vor Allem kalt, unendlich kalt ist, erdrückend und beängstigend und durchaus schmerzhaft.

* * *

Sobald ich endgültig unter die Wasseroberfläche gesunken war, gab ich es auf, nach meinem Stab zu tasten. Das Nass um mich her schien nicht länger Wasser, es wurde zäher, undurchsichtiger, undurchdringbarer, und es zog mich mit schier unüberwindbarer Gewalt hinab. Blick zum Licht hinauf gerichtet, doch außer ein paar hellen Flecken und Sprenkeln sah ich kaum noch etwas, dazu war es einfach zu dunkel und waberig und das dreckige Wasser brannte zu sehr in meinen verzweifelt offen gehaltenen Augen.

Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, jedenfalls vorerst, denn wenn ich jetzt auftauchte würden Potter und Black mich nur entweder wieder unter Wasser tauchen oder aber mir noch einmal diesen phantastischen Ausblick von da oben ermöglichen. Und nass würde es noch peinlicher und noch kälter sein.

Stattdessen ließ ich mich treiben, bis mir die Luft knapp wurde, und als ich dann doch langsam wieder nach oben gen untergehender Sonne schwamm, erkannte ich meinen Zauberstab in meiner treibenden Schulrobe, nur leider musste ich ihn erst einmal freibuddeln und das war eine harte Geduldsprobe für meine protestierende Lunge. Fast panisch suchten meine Hände nach dem schlanken Holz, 13 1/2 Zoll, federnd, weich, Trauerweide mit Einhornhaar.

Plötztlich hörte ich ein ohrenbetäubendes Platschen direkt neben mir, spürte einen Sog, der mich unbarmherzig fort von meinen Habseligkeiten zerrte, genau als meine Fingerspitzen endlich den rettenden Gegenstand ertastet hatten. Mein Blickfeld wurde vollends getrübt von einer Million Luftblasen, die um mich her aufstoben, und so brachte mir auch der verwirrte Blick hinter mich nichts, jedenfalls nichts, das mich um eine Erkenntnis reicher gemacht hätte. Entschlossen machte ich einen Schwimmzug zurück zu meinem Kleiderbündel, doch da wurde ich auch schon um die Hüfte gepackt und erneut von meinem Umhang weggerissen, da half kein Strampeln und kein Treten.

Als ich die Wasseroberfläche diesmal in die andere Richtung, nämlich nach oben an die herrlich frische Luft, durchbrach, schnappte ich zitternd und schnaubend nach ihr und presste sie fest in meine leeren Lungenflügel.

Dann erst konnte ich die Hände heben und mir den nassen Vorhang meines eigenen Haares aus den Augen schieben.

Rechts neben mir, vielleicht zwei Meter entfernt, schwammen meine Sachen, mein sehnsüchtiger Blick klebte an ihnen fest wie hypnotisiert, so dass ich die wahrscheinlich immernoch lachende und johlende Menge nicht sehen musste. Zumindest nicht, bis ich feststellte, dass ich nicht loskam, nicht bis dorthin kommen würde, und so den Blick mühevoll davon losriss und meine Umwelt zum ersten Mal wieder wahrnahm.

Links von mir, am Ufer, vielleicht zehn, fünfzehn Meter entfernt, standen ein paar Leute, angeführt von James Potter, der geradezu besorgt wirkte, und auch die Menge lachte nicht mehr, sondern wirkte aufgewühlt und Stimmen riefen wild durcheinander. Von der Wiese her kamen immer mehr Schüler zum Ufer gerannt, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Niemand tuschelte mehr, diesmal riefen sie sich ihre Anliegen offen und aufgeregt einander zu, nur leider verstand ich kein Wort.

Als der Druck um meine Taille sich noch weiter verstärkte, drehte ich mich hustend und Wasser spuckend um und warf einen verstärten, nichts Gutes ahnenden Blick über meine Schulter. Das Einzige, was ich erkennen konnte, war das auf dem Wasser treibende Ende eines Umhangs und eine große Menge schwarzen, trienfenden, verklebten Haares. Jedoch warf das Haarbüschel den Kopf mit einem energischen Ruck herum und als es sich wieder zu mir drehte blickte ich voll Schrecken in ein bekanntes Gesicht, in eines, das ich am Allerwenigsten in einem so geringen Abstand zu mir tolerieren konnte.

"Oh, Schniefellus, du lebst noch!", stellte er amüsiert fest, in dieser Tonlage als ginge es um das Wetter. Er winkte hinüber zum Ufer und auf Potters wilde Geste hin zeigte er ihm den erhobenen Daumen. Ich brauchte noch einen Augenblick, bis ich recht verstand, wie mir geschah, dann begann ich mich kähneknirschend, verbissen zu wehren, strampelte mich aus der Umklammerung frei und machte ein paar unbeholfene Schwimmzüge, weg von Black, hin zu dem nassen Haufen, der einmal meine Schuluniform gewesen war. Bebend und zitternd vor Kälte tasteten meine klammen Finger nach meinem wertvollsten Besitz. Als ich ihn aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte, umklammerte ich ihn so fest, dass ihn kein Aufrufezauber der Welt wieder aus meinem Griff entwinden konnte, und ließ meine Sachen mühevoll zum Seeufer hinüber schweben, ehe ich mich immernoch hustend und Wasser tretend selbst dorthin auf den Weg machte.

Black krabbelte gerade aus dem Wasser und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, wobei er alle im Umkreis von drei Metern fürchterlich nass spritzte, was unfairerweise niemandem auch nur irgendetwas auszumachen schien. Potter lachte und schenkte mir einen knappen, abschätzenden Blick, ehe er ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter klopfte und ihn mit "Na du Held" empfing. Er hielt es offensichtlich auch noch für eine selbstlose Tat, dass Black mich aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte, damit ich nicht am Ende noch ertrank und die beiden zu guterletzt endlich mal ihre wohlverdiente Strafe für ihre Missetaten bekamen.

Ich schnaubte missbilligend, aber es kam nicht halb so herablassend rüber, wie ich es gewollt hatte, was wohl daran lag, dass ich gerade strauchelnd und stolpern versuchte, im flacheren Wasser einen festen Stand zu bekommen, um das letzte Stück hinüber zur Wiese zu waten.

Als hätte ich es geahnt, zog die Menge von dannen, noch bevor ich endlich wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Niemanden scherte meine Anwesenheit, wie ich halbnackt und klatschnass dastand und meine Zähne grausam laut aufeinanderschlugen unter dem Zittern, das meinen ganzen Körper schüttelte. Niemand nahm sich die Zeit, sich noch einmal nach mir umzusehen und den hasserfüllten Blick zu würdigen, den ich Potter und Black in ihre Rückansichten bohrte, niemand nahm sich die Zeit, sich umzusehen und zu bemerken, wie ich mich neben meinen nach frischem Seewasser stinkenden Sachen auf die Wiese sinken ließ und meinen klatschnassen Umhang an mich zog, die Arme fest um den Stoff verschränkt, um meinen Atem und meine Gedanken erst einmal wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

Aber wenigstens interessierte sich auch niemand mehr für meine Unterhose.

Es war schon irgendwie tragisch. Tragisch, peinlich, idiotisch.

* * *

Jedem, der sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie es ist, in diesem Moment auf dieser Wiese gesessen zu haben, mit vor Wut feuchten Augen und hasserfüllt glitzerndem Blick, mit bebenden Gliedern und bibbernden Zähnen und blauen Lippen und brennender Haut, da wo Ach-so-beliebt-und-multitalentiert-Black die Arme um einen geschlungen hat, dem kann ich versichern, dass er es nicht herausfinden möchte. Und wenn doch, wenn er doch so dumm ist, einen Blick hinter meine Gefühlskulissen zu werfen, zu spüren, wie es ist, in meinen Schuhen zu stecken, der kann sie gerne anprobieren. Ich bin sogar bereit, das Wasser vorher aus ihnen zu gießen, bevor ich sie nach ihm werfe.

* * *

_Eine neue Story von mir. Bitte ignoriert die Rechtschreib-Fehler bzw. Tippfehler, ich habe leider noch keinen Beta-Leser. Jeder, der sich für den Job geeignet fühlt, ist herzlich eingeladen, sich bei mir zu melden. Über einen Kommentar würde ich mich natürlich auch SEHR freuen ;)_

_Bis dahin, es gibt jabald Neues,_

_liebste Grüße aus Berlin,_

_Paragua  
_


End file.
